camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm Abilities
Realm Points and Titles The great deeds you perform against members of enemy Realms are rewarded not by the conventional experience points, but by special recognition in the form of Realm Points and Titles. Only by defending your Realm and invading the other Realms' frontiers can you earn these special recognitions. And, of course, with Realm Points come special rewards. As you gain Realm Points, your Realm Rank and Realm Level will increase, giving you Realm Ability Points to purchase special abilities from your class trainer, and increasing your skill bonuses. Realm Abilities Realm abilities are special skills that can be purchased through the use of Realm Rank Points. These points are gained as you climb your way through the Realm Rank ladder. With each increasing Realm Rank Level, you gain one point. These points can be either saved up or spent to purchase powerful and useful abilities. The abilities available to you depend on what class you play. There are also unique realm abilities, which are only available to a single class. Realm Point Costs are standardized. The Realm Abilities fall into one of two categories: RAs with nine levels and RAs with five levels. Every class is granted a free `Class Specific' RA at Realm Rank 5. Most of these are on a ten or fifteen minute timer, based on power. The RA system has a scaling return for the purchase of higher tier RAs. Purchasing level one of an RA will provide a better return on investment than purchasing level two, but the scaling is designed to encourage players to spec higher in specific RAs, allowing for more diversity in RA templates. Some realm abilities are limited to characters who have reached the minimum level of 40. If the character is below level 40, the realm ability will not be shown in the class trainer's list. * View the Realm Ranks table Realm Abilities with 9 Levels Name Description Lvl 1 Lvl 2 Lvl 3 Lvl 4 Lvl 5 Lvl 6 Lvl 7 Lvl 8 Lvl 9 Cost 1 1 2 3 3 5 5 7 7 Augmented Acuity Increases primary casting stat by the listed amount per level. 4 8 12 17 22 28 34 41 48 Augmented Constitution Increases Constitution by the listed amount per level. 4 8 12 17 22 28 34 41 48 Augmented Dexterity Increases Dexterity by the listed amount per level. 4 8 12 17 22 28 34 41 48 Augmented Quickness Increases Quickness by the listed amount per level. 4 8 12 17 22 28 34 41 48 Augmented Strength Increases Strength by the listed amount per level. 4 8 12 17 22 28 34 41 48 Avoidance of Magic Reduces all magic damage taken by the listed percentage. (This only works on damage. Does not work on disease, dots, or debuffs and does not affect the duration of crowd control spells) 2% 3% 5% 7% 10% 12% 15% 17% 20% Determination The duration of magically applied crowd control spells are reduced by the listed percentages. Effect is cumulative at each level increase. 4% 8% 12% 17% 23% 30% 38% 46% 55% Ethereal Bond Increases power points by the listed amount. 15 25 40 55 75 100 130 165 200 Falcon's Eye Increases the chance of dealing a critical hit with archery by the listed percentage amount. 3% 6% 9% 13% 17% 22% 27% 33% 39% Lifter Increases the max encumbrance of the character and the speed at which the character can move rams they control by the listed percentage. 10% 20% 30% 40% 50% 60% 70% 80% 90% Long Wind Decreases the amount of endurance taken per tick when sprinting, by the number listed. 1 (1 RP) - 2 (3 RP) - 3 (6 RP) - 4 (10 RP) - 5 (14 RP) Mastery of Blocking Increases chance to block by the listed percentage. 2% 4% 6% 9% 12% 15% 18% 21% 25% Mastery of Focus Increases the level of all spells cast by the listed amount for out-right resistance purposes. (caps at level 50) 3 6 9 13 17 22 27 33 39 Mastery of Healing Increases the effectiveness of healing spells by the listed percentage. 2% 4% 6% 9% 12% 16% 20% 25% 30% Mastery of Magery Additional effectiveness of magical damage by listed percentage. 2% 3% 4% 6% 8% 10% 12% 14% 16% Mastery of Pain Increases chance to deal a critical hit in melee per listed percentage. (Passes on to Necro Pets) 3% 6% 9% 13% 17% 22% 27% 33% 39% Mastery of Parrying Increases chance to parry by the listed percentage. 2% 4% 6% 9% 12% 15% 18% 21% 25% Mastery of Stealth Modifies stealth detection and stealth movement. Camouflage counters the Mastery of Stealth bonus, allowing an archer to only be seen at the normal range. Doesn't affect detect hidden classes when they are detecting other detect hidden classes. (Meaning it has no affect on assassins detecting assassins.) 10% 75 15% 125 20% 175 25% 235 30% 300 35% 375 40% 450 45% 535 50% 625 Physical Defense Reduces all physical damage taken by the listed percentage. 2% 4% 6% 9% 12% 16% 20% 25% 30% Serenity Adds to the amount of power regenerated over time. 1 (1 RP) - 2 (3 RP) - 3 (6 RP) - 5 (10 RP) - 7 (14 RP) Toughness Increases hit points by the listed amount. 25 50 75 100 150 200 250 325 400 Veil Recovery Reduces the duration of resurrection illnesses by the percentage listed. 10% 15% 20% 30% 40% 50% 60% 70% 80% Wild Healing Adds the listed percentage chance to critical heal on each target of a heal spell. 3% 6% 9% 13% 17% 22% 27% 33% 39% Wild Minion Increases chance of pet dealing a critical hit in melee by the listed percentage. 3% 6% 9% 13% 17% 22% 27% 33% 39% Wild Power Increases chance to deal a critical hit with all spells that do damage, including DoTs, by listed percentage. 3% 6% 9% 13% 17% 22% 27% 33% 39% Realm Abilities with 5 Levels TIMED Type Description Reuse Timer Level 1 Effect Level 2 Effect Level 3 Effect Level 4 Effect Level 5 Effect Cost 5 5 5 7 8 Adrenaline Rush AR Active Doubles the base melee damage for 20 seconds. See Effect 20 min 15 min 10 min 7.5 min 5 min Ameliorating Melodies AM Active Heals all members of the group (except the user) by the listed amount each tick for 30 seconds. (10 total ticks) 900 sec 100 175 250 325 400 Anger of the Gods Active 30 second group damage add that stacks with all other damage adds & ignores caps. DPS bonus as listed. 600 sec 10 dps 15 dps 20 dps 25 dps 30 dps Barrier of Fortitude BoF Active Grants the group a melee absorption bonus based on the percentage listed. 30 second duration. (Does not stack with Soldier's Barricade or Bedazzling Aura.) 600 sec 10% 15% 20% 30% 40% Bedazzling Aura BAoD Active Grants the group increased resistance to magical damage for 30 seconds by the percentage listed. (Does not stack with Soldier's Barricade or Barrier of Fortitude) 600 sec 10% 15% 20% 30% 40% Charge Active Grants unbreakable speed 3 for 15 second duration. Grants immunity to roots, stun, snare and mesmerize spells. Target will still take damage from snare/root spells that do damage. See Effect 15 min 10 min 5 min 3 min 90 sec Concentration Active Refreshes the timer on quick-cast allowing for a second quick-casted spell without the normal 30 second wait. See Effect 15 min 9 min 3 min 90 sec 30 sec Dashing Defense Active The tank can block and parry for all groupmates within a 1000 radius for the duration listed. Each attack only has the chance of being blocked/parried once, regardless of how many characters in a group have Dashing Defense active at one time. 600 sec 10 sec 20 sec 30 sec 45 sec 1 min Decimation Trap DT Active AE damage trap with 350 radius. Damage as listed. The trap lasts ten minutes or until detonated (whichever comes first). Energy based. 2 second non-interruptible cast time 900 sec 300 450 600 750 900 Divine Intervention Active Gives the group a buff that provides a pool of healing. If anyone in the group takes damage inflicted through combat, they will be immediately healed from the healing pool. Pool size is based on the numbers listed. Does not heal the user. Buff Duration: 20 minutes 600 sec 1000 1500 2000 2500 3000 Dual Threat Passive Grants a bonus chance to critical hit on both melee and magic based attacks. Percentage chance as listed. (While this stacks with Wild Power and Mastery of Pain, please note that there is a 50% hard cap on the chance to crit.) Passive 5% 7% 10% 15% 20% First Aid FA Active Heals the user by the listed percentage. 180 sec 25% 40% 60% 80% 100% Ichor of the Deep Ichor Active Spirit-based root plus direct damage spell. 1875 range with 500 radius. Damage and duration as listed. Two second non-interruptible cast time. 600 sec 150 dam 10 sec 275 dam 15 sec 400 dam 20 sec 500 dam 25 sec 600 dam 30 sec Ignore Pain IP Active Heal that grants health equal to the percentage listed. Can be used when in combat. 900 sec 20% 35% 50% 65% 80% Juggernaut Jugg Active Increases the effective level of the pet by the listed number of levels for 60 seconds. (capped at level 70) 900 sec 10 15 20 25 30 Mastery of Concentration MoC Active Grants a 100% bonus to avoid being interrupted by any form of attack when casting a spell. The effect of the spell cast will be reduced to the percentages listed. (Necro version transfers to the pet) 600 sec 25% 35% 50% 60% 75% Mystic Crystal Lore MCL Active Grants a refresh of power based on the percentages listed. Cannot be used when in combat. 180 sec 25% 40% 60% 80% 100% Negative Maelstrom NM Active A 2 second non-interruptible cast time cold based pulsing GTAE storm with 350 radius. Ground target range is 1500. The damage of the storm grows with each pulse. 900 sec 175 260 350 425 500 Perfect Recovery Active Instantly resurrects the target with no res effects with the listed amount of health and power. 300 sec 10% 25% 50% 75% 100% Purge Active Removes all negative effects but leaves any applicable immunity timers in place. Level 1 purge is on a 15 minute timer but has a 5 second delay. Level 2 is on the same timer but has no delay. Level 3 is on a 5 minute timer and has no delay. 900 sec 5 Sec Delay 2 Sec Delay No Delay No Delay 600 sec reuse No Delay 300 sec reuse Raging Power RP Active Grants a refresh of power based on the percentages listed. Can be used when in combat. 600 sec 25% 35% 50% 65% 80% Reflex Attack Passive Gives a chance to automatically counter-attack with an unstyled swing (or a swing from each hand in the case of duel wielding classes) anytime a hit is taken. Works against attacks from all 360 degrees with the chance based on the percentages listed. Passive 10% 20% 30% 40% 50% Second Wind SW or 2W Active Restores 100% of the user's endurance. See Effect 15 min 10 min 5 min 3.5 min 2 min Soldier's Barricade SB Active Grants the group an absorption bonus to all forms of damage based on the percentages listed. 30 Second duration. (Does not stack with Barrier of Fortitude or Bedazzling Aura) 600 sec 5% 10% 15% 20% 30% Speed of Sound SoS Active Group ability that allows unstoppable speed 4 movement for the listed duration. Gives immunity to stun/snare/root and mesmerize spells. If the spell has a damage component, the target will take damage but be immune to the stun/snare/root or mesmerize. It breaks with any action taken except healing. (Will be negated by speedwarp.) 600 sec 10 sec 20 sec 30 sec 45 sec 60 sec Static Tempest Active Delivers a 360 radius targeted storm that procs a 3 second unresistible stun every 5 seconds for the duration listed. 600 sec 15 sec 20 sec 25 sec 30 sec 35 sec Strike Prediction Active Grants all group members a chance to evade all melee and arrow attacks for 30 seconds. This does not stack with any other chance to evade and will only benefit classes with no or very low chances of evading. This is broken and out dated** Do not bother considering this ability 600 sec 5% 7% 10% 15% 20% The Empty Mind Active Grants the user 45 seconds of increased resistances to all magical damage by the percentage listed. This only works on damage and does not affect the duration of crowd control spell. (Necro version transfers to pet) 600 sec 10 15 20 25 30 Thornweed Field TWF Active Creates a field of thorns that damage and snare all enemies caught within. 500 radius. Essence Damage. Pulses every 3 seconds. 2 second non-interruptible cast time. 1500 range 600 sec 25 10 50 15 100 20 175 25 250 30 Vanish Active Provides the stealther with super stealth, which can not be broken. Also will purge DoTs and Bleeds and provides immunity to crowd control. This ability lasts for 1 to 5 seconds depending on level of Vanish. The stealther also receives an increase in movement speed as listed. A stealther can not attack for 30 seconds after using this ability. 900 sec Normal Speed, 3 sec immunity Speed 1, 3 sec immunity Speed 3, 4 sec immunity Speed 4, 5 sec immunity Speed 5, 6 sec immunity Vehement Renewal VR Active Instantly heals all group members (except the user) within 2000 range for the amount listed. 600 sec 375 525 750 1125 1500 Viper Passive Increases the damage of poisons by the listed amount. Passive 25% 35% 50% 75% 100% Volcanic Pillar VP Active Heat based AE damage spell with 500 radius. Damage as listed. 2 second non-interruptible cast time. 1500 range Target is enemy. 900 sec 200 350 500 625 750 Wrath of Champions WoC Active Spirit Based instantly cast PBAE with 150 radius that does the listed damage. 600 sec 200 350 500 625 750 Realm Rank 5 Class Specific Realm Abilities CLASS UNIQUE Free to All Classes at RR5 Reuse Timer Class Allure of Death Active Bonedancer appearance is changed to skeletal form for 60 seconds to confuse enemy. When in '''skeletal '''form, the Bonedancer has a 75% chance of out-right resisting Nearsight and all Crowd Control spells. 600 sec Bonedancer Arms Length AL Active 10 second unbreakable burst of extreme speed. 600 sec Eldritch Badge of Valor BoV Active Champion's melee damage for the next 20 seconds will be INCREASED by the targets armor-based ABS instead of decreased. 900 sec Champion Blade Barrier Active For 30 seconds the blademaster parries 90% of all melee attacks. The blademaster is unable to attack during this time. If the blademaster attempts a style while this effect is still up, it will cancel the effect. 300 sec Blademaster Blinding Dust Dust Active Insta-cast PBAE Attack that causes the enemy to have a 25% chance to fumble melee/bow attacks for the next 15 seconds. 300 sec Mercenary Blissful Ignorance Active Allows the Savage to fire all savagery buffs for a single round without paying any hit point penalty. 300 sec Savage Boiling Cauldron Active Summons a large cauldron that boils in place for 5 seconds before spilling and doing damage to all those nearby. 15 min Warlock Call of Darkness Active When active, the necromancer can summon a pet with only a 3 second cast time. The effect remains active for 15 minutes, or until a pet is summoned. 900 sec Necromancer Calming Notes Active Insta-cast spell that mesmerizes all enemy pets within 750 radius for 30 seconds. 300 sec Minstrel Chain Lightning CL Active Casts a lightning bolt at the enemy target and hits up to 5 targets (player or pet). If there is only one target available, the spell will hit once. If there are multiple targets, the spell has a chance to jump from target to target and back to the prior target. With each jump, the damage of the spell is reduced by 25%. 600 sec Thane Combat Awareness Active The Hero gains a 360 degree 50% evade for 30 seconds, during which time the Hero's attack power is reduced by 50%. During this time, the Hero will also be snared by 50%. 15 min Hero Desperate Bowman Active This ability is used with a bow. Does 300 damage and a 5 second (non resistible) stun. Bow and melee cannot be used for 15 seconds afterwards. 900 sec Ranger Dreamweaver Active Bard creates an illusion that makes himself or herself look like a different race and class for a 5 minute duration. The bard's instrument also takes the illusion of another weapon and no spell effects are shown when casting a spell. 600 sec Bard Entwining Snakes Active Insta-cast spell that is PBAE 50% snare lasting 20 seconds with a 350 unit radius. Snare breaks on attack. 600 sec Hunter Epiphany Active 25% Group power refresh. Skald must be out of combat to use. (group members may be in combat) 600 sec Skald Fanaticism Active All Heretic groupmates who are able to bind at a keep or tower lord receive a reduction in all spell damage taken for 45 seconds. 15 min Heretic Ferocious Will Active Gives the Berzerker an ABS buff of 25%. Lasts 30 seconds total. 600 sec Berserker Fungal Union Active Turns the animist into a mushroom for 60 seconds. Does not break on attack. Grants the animist a 10% chance of not spending power for each spell cast during the duration. 300 sec Animist Fury of Nature Active Double style damage for 30 seconds. All damage done returns 100% to the group in spread heal form. (excluding the warden) 600 sec Warden Gift of Perizor GoP Active Reduces damage on all players in the user's group by 25% for 60 seconds. Damage reduced by this ability is returned to the user in power. 600 sec Mauler (Alb) Mark of Prey Active Grants all members of the Vampiir's group a 30 second damage add that stacks with all other forms of damage add. All damage done via the damage add will be returned to the Vampiir as power. 10 min Vampiir Minion Rescue Active 2 second cast (non-interruptible) PBAE that summons 1 level 50 fire elemental for every enemy within 500 radius. (max 8) Pets have 50 hit points, but proc a 3 second stun (duration unaffected by resists). The fire elementals have a max durations of 6 seconds. 900 sec Theurgist Nature's Womb Active Insta-cast spell that stuns the druid for 5 seconds and converts all damage taken into healing. 600 sec Druid Remedy Active Assassin ingests poison that costs 10% life but grants poison immunity (from weapons only)for 60 seconds. Can be activated while stealthed without breaking stealth. HP loss is returned when the duration is up. Available to Infiltrators, Nightshades, and Shadowblades at RR5. 300 sec Nightshade Resolute Minion Active Pet is immune to all forms of Crowd Control for 60 seconds. Will not purge any CC that already exists on the pet. 600 sec Cabalist Restorative Mind Active Group Frigg that heals health, power, and endurance over 30 seconds for a total of 50%. (5% is granted every 3 seconds regardless of combat state) 600 sec Shaman Retribution of the Faithful Active 30 second buff that has a 50% chance to proc a 3 second (duration undiminished by resists) stun on any melee attack on the cleric. 300 sec Cleric Rune of Utter Agility Active Runemaster gets a 90% chance to evade all melee attacks (regardless of direction) for 15 seconds. 600 sec Runemaster Searing Pet Active Causes the pet to cast a PBAE DoT that ticks for 6 times for 25 points of damage per tick. 120 sec Enchanter Selective Blindness Active When cast on an enemy player or pet, this debuff will prevent that player or pet from being able to attack the mentalist for 20 seconds. 1500 range, 150 radius. 2s uninterrupted cast. The blindness will drop on any target the Mentalist attacks. 300 sec Mentalist Selfless Devotion Active Debuffs the user's stats by 25%. Once debuffed, the Paladin will pulse a 300 point group heal with a 750 unit range every 3-seconds for 15-seconds total. 900 sec Paladin Shield of Immunity Active Shield that absorbs 90% melee/archer damage for 20 seconds. 900 sec Sorcerer Shield Trip Active Throws shield at target, rooting them in place for 10 seconds (undiminished by resists). Scout cannot attack for 15 seconds afterwards. 900 sec Scout Soldier's Citadel Active This ability grants a 50% bonus to parry and block rates for the Armsman for 30 seconds, but -10% bloc/parry rates for 15 seconds after. 15 min Armsman Sonic Barrier Active Increases the armor ABS of all groupmates for 45 seconds by a multiple of their existing ABS. 10 min Bainshee Soul Quench Active Insta-PBAE attack that drains 250 points (modified up or down by the Reavers SR level) from all nearby enemies and returns 75% to the Reaver. 600 sec Reaver Spirit Martyr Active SM sacrifices pet in exchange for heal to all in group. Amount healed is dependant on the health of the pet at the time of release. 3200 total healing pool for a full health pet. Max of 600 hit points per any group member. 600 sec Spiritmaster Sputin's Legacy Active Cheat Death: when this buff is fired, if the Healer takes enough damage to die while the buff is active, it will heal for a random amount and the Healer will not die. The buff also procs a 5 second spell and damage immunity. This will fire either when the spell expires, or when the healer receives a deathblow while the spell is active. 900 sec Healer Testudo Active Warrior with shield equipped covers up and takes 90% less damage for all attacks for 45 seconds. Can only move at reduced speed (speed buffs have no effect) and cannot attack. Using a style will break testudo form. This ability is only effective versus realm enemies. 900 sec Warrior Vale Defense Active Gives the group a 500 point 50% ablative that lasts for 10 minutes or until depleted. 600 sec Valewalker Valhalla's Blessing Active Each spell and style used by group members has a chance of not costing power or endurance for 30 seconds. 10 min Valkyrie Wall of Flame Active Insta-cast spell that drops a ward that pulses a 150 radius PBAE fire based for 15 seconds. Pulse is 400 points of damage every 3 seconds. 900 sec Wizard Whirling Staff Active PBAE attack that does moderate damage and makes all melee targets in 350 radius unable to attack for 6 seconds. 600 sec Friar Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Realm Abilities